Don't be Gentle
by SpeedBump
Summary: well um....so....:)...story about Harm and Mac useing that phraze....This situation between them is getting to Mac, more than she realizes, and Harm comes to make it all better....:):):):)....which leads to the above phraze...which leads to....


Isn't that a good title?...:) I like it. Anyways, this was previously posted, but I decided to change it, but I didn't want to take down the first one in case some one really liked it and wanted to go back and re-read it and it wouldn't be there...these are not minor revisions, so if you've read the original, which was not titled, you haven't really read this one (except for the beginning)....but I'll give you a hint, it's HMR..:)....  
  
The characters are not mine...no infringment is intended and remember what we know about The Author's spelling...:).....  
  
How the hell am I supposed sleep? Every time I close my eyes I feel the breeze on my face, his arms around me,and my blood racing through my temples with a frantic pace. The memory of that kiss haunts me. It creeps up on me at odd times and once again I feel the echo of my heartbeat and the ghost of his lips on mine again.   
  
I stretched out my arm and pulled the phone off the table and set it on my pillow where I could look at it. I want to call him. Just to hear his voice and maybe I'll have the courage to blurt it out over the phone and hang up and we could have a whole big discussion and resolve the issue and I could get some sleep. But I know I won't.  
  
It's not the only moment. There are many that we've had and they're all perfectly organized and catolouged in my brain waiting for a chance to shove themselves in my face and explain to my head once again why it is I will never marry anyone as long as I have daily contact with a certain blue-eyed, arrogant flyboy. I think my heart eggs them on. My head doesn't listen though. She's a strong independent woman who knows no needs or weakness. She will not allow her judgment to become clouded by the swirling emotions of the fickle Heart. She stares straight ahead, her feet planted firmly on the fair grounds of reason, but Heart, Heart is a completely different woman.   
  
Heart knows no reason. Heart thumbs her nose at the mind's sense and rages where she will, like a beautiful wild creature, never captured, never held. Heart roams the lonely great plains of dreams, searching for the one-....that's where I fell asleep....I tend to get poetic late at night...sorry...anyways.   
  
So I managed to get some sleep, and I recall being faintly roused from whatever types of dreams I was having, but not by my alarm. There was something else, someone.....was leaning over the bed, watching me. Then I felt his hand on my arm and in my half-concious state something in me surged up in answer to the touch and I recognized Harm. I remember mumbling his name before drifting back off to sleep.  
  
The next thing I know I'm awake and scrambling out of bed. It's eight at night and I've missed the entire day of work. Gratuitous cursing follows. I even pull out curses I haven't heard since Boot Camp. It's too late to call, and it's too late to go into work. Maybe it's not. I should go in late and make up what I've missed. I can apologize to the Admiral tomorrow, and I've gone a day without sleep before. I am immiediatly into my uniform and into the kitchen. I grab the first edible thing I see and head for my keys and coat when I notice a sticky note on my kitchen table. I walk over and read it.  
  
Mac,  
You weren't answering your phone and the Admiral sent me to check on you. You looked exhausted so I let you sleep and told the Admiral you wouldn't be in.   
Harm  
P.S. I plugged the phone back in the jack.  
  
I sighed and put on my coat across the table. I just hope to God I didn't sigh and hug my pillow when he was "checking in" on me. I sigh again and flop down on the couch, remote in hand, ready to kill some brain cells. Perferably the ones that keep shoving romantic memories in my face.   
  
My heart and my brain had some serious discussions during the next hour and my heart decided that my brain couldn't be trusted and my brain decided the same thing about my heart, so it was looking like a stalemate. I peeked outside. The full moon was obscured by the heavily laden clouds. I smiled. I could use a good run in the rain. Who knows? Maybe I could resolve a few of my internal conflicts. I yanked on a pair of sweat pants and sneakers and headed out the door. According to my internal clock it was 21:00. The park would be deserted.   
  
Upon reaching the park the first few raindrops flattened themselves upon my windsheild, but I didn't care. I pulled on a windbreaker and put up the hood and took off. I ran, not looking at the park around me, just watching the concrete path in front of me. And somewhere, deep down inside me I could hear my old DI's voice, driving me on. I ran, and I ran, searching somewhere inside me for a resolution to the turmoil I found myself a part of.  
  
The light rain let up and the moon slid into view behind a few thunderheads. The light flooded the woods where I was. I broke out of the trees and paused, my head flung back with my breath pounding my throat, staring at the one exposed section of sky. I could see O'Ryan's belt and I smiled. My heart and brain reached a consensus that they were tired of this and always being the one to move first. Let him suffer as I have suffered over this issue, and then maybe we'll get somewhere. I bent down and took off my shoes and walked barefoot up a small grassy hill. I lay in the sweet-smelling blades and watched the sky.   
  
There was a step behind me and I turned around to be graced with the sight of Harmon Rabb Jr., the source of all my frustration, standing on the other side of the slope of the hill. I stand up and watch as he comes towards me, that grin on his face, his eyes on fire at me, and it seems the most natural thing in the world to smile back at him like we're kindergartners with a secret. He comes near and stops, inches from me. I raise my eyes to look at him and he's still smiling at me, but his eyes are more intense. I smile in response as he bends down and kisses me.  
  
  
I think my heart has stopped. I stand completely still for a long moment and then somehow my arms are around his neck and I'm kissing him back despretely. His hand cradles my waist and Brain begins to silently threaten him with the plagues of the  
universe if he's just playing with Heart.   
  
He pulls back a little and I am suddenly concious of my blood throbbing in my temples and my breath being yanked from my chest....   
  
And that's where I woke up. I sat up, grabbed my shoes and ran barefoot to my car just as the ominous thunderheads unleashed the full force of their storm. I was sleep-deprived and having disturbingly real dreams about my coworker. Mind shook her fist at Heart and Subconcious.  
  
  
Instead of going home where I knew I would just toss and turn in bed, reliving my dream, I decided to sneak into the office. What the Admiral didn't know couldn't hurt him. I unlocked the office, flipped on my office lights, sat down, and fell asleep on my papers. It didn't seem like that long when I was sent bolt upright by a familiar voice and touch. Harm looked down at me, smiling softly.   
  
"Working late?" My eyes refuse to focus properly and blink up at him as I sway drunkenly in my seat. I try to remember the dream I had been having. It was strangely real and it clung to me, confusing my senses. I try to find my way back to the here and now, and in the process I realize I am staring at Harm. He peers at me and passes his hand in front of my face. Mind suddenly switches into gear. What was Harm doing here at 2:30 in the morning? He left the office hours ago. It must be another dream. I took a deep breath.   
  
"Great, another vivid dream about the man I'm not supposed to be in love with." I waited for the dream to evaporate. DreamHarm frowned. Shit.  
  
"What do you mean "another?"" I looked up as Mind ran through possiblities and zeroed in on one. She was wrong. Shit-o-la.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't seem to sleep lately." I could feel Harm moving closer, his hand inches from my elbow, like I couldn't tell it was there. The hand hovered for a moment and then left.   
  
"Come on Mac. What's the matter? There is something wrong. I've never seen you lose sleep like this before." I shake my head.  
  
"No, everything's fine Harm." I can feel my heart franticly beating against my ribs. Having gotten as close to composure as I was likely to get, I turn back to my desk which Harm is blocking, his arms crossed, determination written in his features. He peers at my face, and I refuse to look at him. He persists though, and finally I stand to reach for my briefcase, and shoot a direct glare at him and mutter,  
  
"I'm okay." He gives me a disbelieving look and is about to reply when a loud crack of thunder startles us both and my office lights flicker and blink out. The emergency generators out in the bullpen kick on and we find ourselves staring at each other through the gloom...The breeze rushes past my ears and his face looks  
down at me through moonlight as my heart pounds in my throat and I was once again on a darkened pier. I felt my heart beat like the distant pounding of the surf and I took a step towards him. His eyes meet mine and I felt my chin tipping upwards as I reach to meet his mouth. His breath is warm on my cheek before-   
  
I wake from my moonlight induced halucination and found myself a few scant inches from Harmon Rabb Jr.'s face, our breath escaping in small puffs. The emergency light casts a glare across his cheek, outlining it and the stubble on his chin. The smell of the coffee on his breath rises, even over that omnipotent aftershave he insists on using. Harm's eyes are opaque in the darkness, and I can't read them. There is tension in his mouth. I lower my eyes to his chin, a much safer aspect of his features and whisper,  
  
"Damnit Harm." He doesn't respond and I risk a glance upwards. His gaze is fixed on my forehead. It slides across my eyes and on to my ear. "Is it always going to be like this?" Tears of anger are pooling in my eyes and I fiercely force them backwards. He sighs and raises his hand to my face and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear.   
  
"It doesn't have to be, does it?" He whispers, just the same as me. I wordlessly shake my head and Harm's hand comes to rest on the side of my face. I keep my gaze on his mouth, but Brain relaxes too soon and Heart aces Mind out of her grip on the lever that controls speech and Mouth opens and the truth falls out.   
  
"I can honestly say I wouldn't be missing sleep if it wasn't." Harm watches me and patiently wipes away my tears, which probably triggers more, but it's his own fault. It's two in the morning and I've been having dreams that keep me from sleeping. He can't expect me not to be emotional. He smiles wryly.  
  
"Well, as long as it's for health reasons." I laugh absurdly through my tears, and he smiles at me. Heart once again aces Mind out of her lever position and Mouth opens.  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Harm finds my hands and he fiddles with my fingers as he sneaks glances at my face. I watch our hands. I'm watching as he opens up my right palm and begins to draw with his index finger. It takes me a moment, but I feel a definant "I" being drawn on my cupped hand. Heart stares puzzledly for a moment, and then she begins to suspect. The next is a heart shape and my mouth clicks closed on my breath and Heart jumps with joy. So long as the next letter isn't a "R" or a "F", I think it's pretty safe to assume what he's trying to tell me. I stare at him wistfully as he studiously ignores my gaze and continues the long process of spelling out "Y" "O" "U". Then he glances up at me with his little boy smile and I swear I could have melted a Hershey bar at a hundred paces with the love radiating out of me. He watches me for a long moment and then he smiles and pulls me into a hug. I can't help it, I'm smiling blissfully against his shoulder.   
  
"All better?" He mutters against my hair, and I could barely force down the giggles that were bubbling in my throat. Marines do NOT giggle. I shake my head.  
  
"I'm never gonna be able to sleep now." My voice is muffled against his shoulder, but he laughs just the same, rumbling against my ear.   
  
"It's Friday night, or rather Saturday morning. What'd you say we go give that try?" He mutters quietly and I nod happily. He leans down and kisses me softly and smooths more hair out of my face. I grab my briefcase and coat, feeling utterly exhausted and follow Harm across the Bullpen to the elevator.   
  
In the elevator I feel my tenuous control over my body slip and I lean gently against Harm's shoulder as my eyes slid blissfully shut. I can hear him chuckle dimly as strong supporting arms steady me.   
  
  
I regain a wakeful state at noon on Saturday and I am immediately aware of my unfamiliar surroundings as I sit up, blinking wearily. My confused eyes take in the sun-filled room, the unfamiliar bed, sheets, layout, and focus in on Harm sitting relaxed in a chair by the bed. He's got some sort of mug in his hand and he's smiling at me. I swallow and blink confusedly at him while the events of the past 24 hours flash through my mind.   
  
"Feel any better?" Harm's voice is soft and intimate, a tone I have very rarely had the privilege of hearing from him. He sets the mug on the bedside stand and leans closer to me. I watch him, mesmerized by his eyes, and somehow remember to nod in response to his question. He smiles and touches my cheek with his hand. I turn my head and kiss his fingers. He smiles again, that wonderful, peaceful, happy smile and I smile back. He stands and stoops over the bed. He presses his lips to my forehead and moves to the door (A/N: At the same time!...:) small room...okay, not really.....:))  
  
"I'm making breakfast, if you're interested." He speaks from the door. My stomach rumbles loudly and he grins at me. "I'll take that as a yes. Shower's through there, and I'm sure I've got some sort of clothes you could wear for a bit." He disappears through the door and I have to pinch myself on the leg to bring myself out of this daze I'm in. Am I dreaming? Did I just wake up in Harmon Rabb Jr.'s bed? Is this happening? IS he making me breakfast? What am I waiting for?   
  
I slide out of bed and pad to the bathroom, grabbing a shirt and sweats from Harm's drawers (A/N: I wasn't gonna write anything about it, but I haven't had many "observations", so....you have been graced :) Harm's drawers? I want Harm's drawers....or rather...Harm IN his drawers...:):):)) And as I close the shower door I smile blissfully again. I don't know why, but I feel light today, like I might float away if I inhale too sharply. The steam rises around me as I close my eyes and sigh blissfully.  
  
  
SOME REASONABLE PERIOD OF TIME LATER....(A/N: so....do y'all need the "hussy" speech again or do ya get the point?:)...oh yeah...this abruptly switches to Third person Omnisint...don't worry about it....it's the William Faulkner The Sound and the Fury type-effect! Really! I didn't steal it from another story I never used! Never!:))  
  
  
Mac sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was way past time to leave. She stood and gathered her files and briefcase. She put on her cover and moved to the door. She paused there before she turned off the lights and smiled at her empty office. Then she flicked off the lights and made her way through the empty and deserted office to the elevator. She didn't notice the shadow that crept close to her until he was too close already.   
  
"Evening ma'am." Mac startled and turned to face her attacker who was wearing a broad grin.   
  
"Damnit Harm!" She said scoldingly "Can't you tell I'm tired?" Harm smiled as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.  
  
"Apologies ma'am." Mac frowned at him.   
  
"What's with the formality?" Harm raised his eyebrows innocently.   
  
"Formality ma'am?" Harm smiled his flyboy smile and stepped closer to Mac "What formality ma'am?" Mac glanced at him, her brows crossed. Harm stared straight ahead at the open doors of the elevator, but a corner of his mouth began to twitch. He met her eyes as he leaned across her to push the ground level button. "We could, if you like, dispense with the formalities ma'am." Mac raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to tell Harm exactly what she thought of this silly little game he was playing, but she found her mouth stopped by another and she laughed through his kiss. His arms crept inside her overcoat, around her waist as she pulled back from the kiss. Harm smiled down at her as the elevator hit the ground floor and the doors bumped open. Mac kissed his cheek and muttered,  
  
"Okay, I'll let you drive me home tonight." Harm smiled winningly but refused to let go of her as they exited the elevator. Mac glanced at him puzzledly as they exited the building.   
  
"You're awfully clingy tonight, you aren't feeling guilty over something are you?" Harm shook his head and Mac pondered him thoughtfully as they entered his car. "You haven't been lusting after Singer, have you?" Harm smiled smugly and said cheekily to Mac,   
  
"Singer isn't the one I lust after." Mac smiled and her hand migrated from her arm rest to Harm's hand on the console. They smiled at each other and something crackled between them.   
  
Harm turned out to be slightly more than "clingy". He insisted on walking her to her door and so she let him. He leaned against the door while she cursed and fumbled with the key in the darkness. She could feel him laughing and it just made her curse more. She finally got her door open and she tried to move inside, but his arms were around her and his mouth was on hers in a very.......very......demanding (A/N:swoon, sigh, take me now flyboy.!:)) manner. She felt the fatigue drain out of her body and the fierce love that simmered beneath the surface sprang up and it was nearly 5 minuets before they parted. She smiled at him in the darkness.   
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr." Her voice was softly chiding. Harm blinked at her innocently. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Harm's grin glinted in the dark and Mac reached up to touch his face. "Well it's about damn time." Harm slid past her into the apartment, managing to pinch her on the arm as he did so. She yelped and glared at him. He smiled serenely.   
  
"Oh sorry, you were saying?" Mac shut the door and hung up her coat, carefully calculating the space between them out of the corner of her eye as she descretely wet her pinky finger on her tongue. She slowly turned from the rack of coats and smiled calmly at Harm. Harm held out his own coat and Mac made to take it, but just before their hands met she lunged. He was caught completely off-guard and she managed to even the score with a wet-willy before he could get his guard back up. He yelped and ran his finger around the inner rim of his ear. Mac taunted from the relative safety of the other side of the room.  
  
"I do believe I was saying that a certain squid is a little slow on the uptake."   
  
"Oh, it's on now, Marine." Harm sprung into action.  
  
The battle was short and fierce, but unfortunately due to a lack of tremendous upper-body strength and a dearth of flat, level, fighting ground, Mac was caught and effectively immobilized. Harm grinned down at Mac.  
  
"Don't worry Marine, my terms are reasonable, I'll be gentle." Suddenly Mac's arms were free and she pulled Harm's head down to hers and kissed him deeply. Harm's arms....(A/N:...:)) tightened around her and when they parted Mac ran her fingers along his jaw.   
  
"Don't be gentle, be good." She whispered with a soft smile. Harm laughed and kissed her again.  
  
....(A/N: Then they went into the bedroom and....had a pillow fight...ALL night long!!:)...or well....you know...:)...and Harm won...he was very good :)...sorry...couldn't resist the innuendo...:))  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
Okay.....I just have a few comments about the latest show, (Tribunal). One: Harm and Mac having dinner at his place? Okay...that was a TOTAL date. If he'd ordered in it'd be different, but he cooked, it was a date. You'll notice neither of them were really "dressed down" either, not casual.... COMPLETE DATE!....:) in my expertise, which equals exactly 0...:) (but don't worry...that's gonna change! Meanwhile I'll just have to lavish all my romantic frustration onto my stories...:)) Two: Gunny was awesome....:)...if Mac and Gunny weren't different ranks and different ages, I'd be all about them getting together.....Gunny is one good lookin' Marine!:)....anyways....that is all, for now...:) I'll find some funnies for you guys, don't worry...:)  
  
Funnies:  
Three cowboys are sitting around a campfire, out on a lonesome Texas prarie, each with the bravado for which cowboys are famous. A night of tall tales begins. The first one says, "I must be the meanest, toughest cowboy there is. Why,just the other day a bull got loose in the corral and gored six men before I wrestled it to the ground by the horns with my bare hands." The second cowboy can't stand to be bested. "Why that's nothing. I was walking down the trail yesterday and a fifteen-foot rattlesnake slid out from under a rock and made a move for me. I grabbed that snake with my bare hands, bit its head off and sucked the poison down in one gulp. And I'm still here today." The third cowboy remained silent, silently stirring the coals with his hands.  
  
wow! There's a lot of these on-line! I should have looked sooner!:)  
  
IT'S SO DRY IN TEXAS THAT…  
The cows are giving evaporated milk.  
The trees are whistling for the dogs. (think lack of water)  
A sad Texas once prayed, "I wish it would rain - not so much for me, cuz I've seen it - but for my 7-year old."  
  
YOU KNOW YOU'RE IN TEXAS WHEN…  
You no longer associate bridges (or rivers) with water.  
You can say 110 degrees without fainting.  
You eat hot chilies to cool your mouth off.  
You learn that a seat belt makes a pretty good branding iron.  
You discover that in July, it takes only two fingers to drive your car.  
You discover that you can get a sunburn through your car window.  
You notice the best parking place is determined by shade instead of distance. (This is also accomplished by finding a place where the front of the car is facing away from the sun, when there is no shade.)  
It's noon in July, kids are on summer vacation, and not one person is out on the streets.  
You actually burn your hand opening the car door (and touching the steering wheel, the shifter and your legs if you wear shorts on vinyl seats).  
You break a sweat the instant you step outside at 7:30 a.m. before work.  
You realize asphalt has a liquid state.  
  
AND! A good Chick Quote.....  
"YEE-F***ING-HAW!" -Natalie....at their first stop on Fly Tour 2000...:) 


End file.
